Ranma 1/2: The Challenge of Martial Arts Foosball
by Atreyu Hibiki
Summary: Martial Arts Foosball. Need I say more?
1. Part 1 - An Offer Made

Disclaimer:  
  
I don`t own any of these characters; they all belong to the distinguished Ms.  
  
Rumiko Takahashi. Any characters that I do make up for this story, while  
  
they would technically be mine, I`m not going to use again, so I don`t care  
  
anyway. The concept of Martial Arts Foosball is half-borrowed from a  
  
live-action version of the table-top game that I didn`t make up, but  
  
connecting that to a R1/2-style martial arts match is all my idea. So there.  
  
This story is hosted on fanfiction.net and http://www.calnative.com/jeff/ranma_index.html  
  
If you want to host this story in your archive, please e-mail me at atreyu_hibiki@hotmail.com first, so I can update these pages with your archive.  
  
Comments and criticism are accepted, as long as you follow two rules: Something constructive must be included, and no foul language. I don't use it, I don't like hearing it, and I especially do not want to be reading it. MSTings are incredibly welcome, in fact, they are requested. Once again, though, let me know if you are going to do it, so I can let people know where they can read it.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
-AH.  
  
  
  
Ranma 1/2  
  
Challenge of Martial Arts Foosball  
  
by Atreyu Hibiki  
  
Part 1: An Offer Made  
  
Chirring  
  
Chirring  
  
thupthupthupthupthup...  
  
For once, all was quiet at the Tendo Dojo, except for the padding of feet  
  
as a relatively young girl with short dark hair made her way to the door.  
  
She heard the noises of her family waking up behind her as she scooped up  
  
the letters from the floor.  
  
*Hm. One for Kasumi, Nabiki, Kasumi... Ah! Here we go, "To Akane  
  
Tendo."*  
  
She was still sorting through the mail as she turned the corner and walked  
  
into the living room. "Mail's here," she announced to the assembled room.  
  
"Hey, Akane, anything come for me?" asked a boy with dark hair and a  
  
ponytail, who appears about the same age as the girl.  
  
"Well, there's a note 'To My Radiant Pig-tailed Goddess'...  
  
"Great, just what I need... another love note from Kuno. Anything else?"  
  
"To the residents of the Tendo Dojo," she read, and then flipped the card  
  
over. "You are hereby formally invited to view a match of Martial Arts  
  
Foosball at Dugong Fields this Saturday at 3:00 PM"  
  
"Well, I, for one, think it would be a fine idea. It would be good for us to  
  
get out of the house for an afternoon." said a man seated at the table. He  
  
had long black hair and a short, stern moustache.  
  
"But, Dad, what exactly is 'Martial Arts Foosball'?" Akane asked.  
  
"Well," said the other man at the table, who had big glasses and a scarf  
  
wrapped over the top of his head, "it's sort of like Soccer. It's not like most  
  
martial arts, with one person on each side, it uses teams. Each member of  
  
each team has to keep one hand on a rod that attaches them to at least one  
  
of their teammates while moving a ball towards their opponents' goal.  
  
Everything else goes. The team with the most goals made by the time three  
  
players go down, wins. An extra two goals are given to the team with more  
  
players still concious."  
  
Ranma spoke up. "Pop, that was a mouthful."  
  
"But, Mr. Saotome, if it's a team, then how can you truly call it martial arts?"  
  
Soun Tendo, Akane's father, answered that one for his friend. "Martial Arts  
  
are sometimes as much about teamwork and leadership ability as they are  
  
about your own body and mind. This conversation has decided it for me.  
  
Seeing this match will do us all a great deal of good."  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Students were milling about at Furinkan High that Friday, as school had just  
  
finished for the day. Ranma and Akane were no exception. As Ranma  
  
chatted away with a pair of friends from school, a familiar voice rang out  
  
from the sky.  
  
"Ranma Saotome, prepare to die!"  
  
A boy of about Ranma's height came hurtling out of a tree. The boy made a  
  
vicious downward attack with a huge bamboo umbrella, which Ranma lazily  
  
dodged with a difficult, but easy for him, backflip over the other boy's head,  
  
and turned to face him with a small "scuf" noise. The boy got up from the  
  
crouching position that his attack had left him in, his giant backpack not  
  
weighing him down in the least. Other than the pack and umbrella, the boy  
  
was wearing a set of clothes suitable for a lengthy trip, primarily black and  
  
yellow, and he had an unmistakable yellow bandanna tied around his head.  
  
"Hey, Ryoga! You found the place for once! Where were you trying to go?"  
  
"Ranma, you... No one makes fun of Ryoga Hibiki and lives!"  
  
Having said this, Ryoga made another lunge at Ranma, which Ranma deftly  
  
dodged.  
  
"So, Ryoga, you going to the big Foosball match on Satuday?"  
  
"Foosball...?" Ryoga paused his attack in order to ask the question, which  
  
was something of a mistake, as it allowed Ranma to smush a foot into  
  
Ryoga's chest. Ryoga didn't seem to mind so much, though; he was too  
  
curious about what Ranma was talking about.  
  
"Yeah, it's some kind of martial arts group battle. I thought you might be  
  
interested in going - provided, of course that you don't get lost on the way."  
  
"Is... Is Akane going?"  
  
At this point, the girl decided that she'd watched silently long enough, and  
  
spoke up.  
  
"Yes, I am, and you're certainly welcome to go with us, if you want. Just  
  
meet us at the dojo tomorrow morning. We'll get you there." 


	2. Part 2 - Saturday Morning Arrives

Disclaimer on previous page.  
  
Ranma 1/2 Challenge of Martial Arts Foosball by Atreyu Hibiki  
  
Part 2: Saturday Morning Arrives  
  
Ranma was not at all surprised when, a few minutes after Ryoga left, a small black pig trotted up, with a yellow-and-black bandanna around it's neck and a satisfied look on it's face.  
  
Akane gave out a squeal of surprise  
  
"P-Chan!"  
  
The pig matched her squeal and jumped into her arms.  
  
"Well, well, who'dve thought... P-Chan, right after Ryoga leaves." Ranma said, in a fairly droll, bored voice.  
  
"Now, Ranma, don't you tease him now."  
  
"Geez, Akane, I was just... Oh, never mind."  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Saturday morning arrived. P-Chan woke up, and snuck off to the Tendo's bathroom. Three minutes later, Ryoga Hibiki walked out, actually managed to get to the dojo without getting lost, and sat down to wait for Akane to pick him up. All pride aside, he really did have a bad sense of direction, and there was no other way he could possibly arrive at the field without guidance.  
  
Saturday morning arrived. Ranma woke up, got dressed, and started hls morning excersizes. Today he was going to see a new style of martial arts, and maybe find a new opponent to challenge. That meant a test of his skills, and Ranma was looking forward to that.  
  
Saturday morning arrived. Akane woke up and wondered if P-chan had wandered off again. She got dressed, and started preparing for the day out, wondering if Ranma was going to manage pulling a fight in this style, and if Ryoga was going to actually be at the dojo at the appointed time. She also wondered if the family would be able to enjoy the day with those two at each other's necks.  
  
Saturday morning arrived. Soun woke up and started worrying about his daughters.  
  
Saturday morning arrived. Kasumi woke up and started making breakfast.  
  
Saturday morning arrived. Nabiki woke up and began scheming how she could make a profit out of this trip.  
  
Saturday morning arrived. Genma woke up, rolled over, and went back to sleep. Twenty minutes later, he got up and started sparring with his son, eventually getting knocked into the koi (a kind of fish) pond and transforming into a panda.  
  
-------------------------------------- 


	3. Part 3 - Fight!

Disclaimer on page 1.  
  
Ranma 1/2 Challenge of Martial Arts Foosball  
  
by Atreyu Hibiki  
  
Part 3: Fight!  
  
Later that morning, after picking up Ryoga from the dojo and walking to Dugong fields, the Tendos and the Saotomes were making their way through the stands to their seats when an all-too familiar voice rang out over the crowd.  
  
"Akane Tendo! Wouldst that I had but known that you had deigned to grace this base battle with thy presence I should have procured ample tickets for you and your family. As that option is no longer open, however, I have little choice but to offer to take you out for an evening in recompense - if, that is, you shall agree."  
  
Akane's answer was icy and clear.  
  
"Hello, upperclassman Kuno. The answer is no."  
  
A second voice pealed out over the crowd. This one was higher than the previous voice, but rather more grating.  
  
"O-hohohohohooo... Ranma, darling, why did you not agree to escort me to this match, hmm?"  
  
"Two reasons, Kodachi. One, I didn't know you were coming. Two, I would have said no anyway."  
  
As they continued on, Ranma muttered to Akane,  
  
"I'm glad the fight's about to start. I wouldn't have minded fighting Kuno, but frankly, Kodachi scares me."  
  
"I know what you mean. She's as likely to try to get what she wants by paralyzing you as by... oh, here's our seats."  
  
As they took their seats, a loud noise blared over the PA system, followed by an "announcerly" voice. A middle-aged American man with glasses and a graying brush-like mustache was standing in the center of the field and yelling out to the crowd:  
  
"Welcome, True Believers! Today, we have some truly amazing feats for you! Now remember, in this exciting battle, at no time are any of the participants allowed to let go of the rods! Now, don't be too worried, folks: there are medics standing by! The match will begin in two minutes." 


End file.
